Acceptance:Students/Victoria Connor
---- Short Answer Q's (required at all times) 1) How does your character look at themselves, and why do they look at themselves that way? Victoria is confident in who she is as a person and knows that nothing will change that. She just generally works hard and knows that she's a determined person by nature. 2) What is your character's definition of success in life? Does your character think they've been successful so far? Victoria's definition of success is that if she can do something that makes a difference, then it's better than doing nothing and watching people suffer. She does think that she's been successful so far. 3) Is your character honest and open about their thoughts and feelings or not? Why? Victoria isn't very honest and open, but that can mostly be contributed to the fact that she stayed to herself the majority of the time when not at school. 4) What would your character look for in a potential lover? Victoria isn't looking for anyone, but what she wants is someone who is basically like her dad. She adores everything about him and wants a future guy to match him. 5) If your character was to die, how would they want to die? Victoria would want to die at home, in the palace, in her bed and surrounded by friends and family. ---- Multiple Choice Q's (required at all times) (bold for IC, italic for OOC, both for both) 1) You witness someone getting robbed. What do you do? :A) Deliberately do nothing. :B) Stand there and just watch, uncertain of what to do. :C) Help stop the thief. :D) Call the police. 2) What's a good sport? :A) Chess :B) American Football :C) Football :D) Figure Skating 3) What genre of music do you like the most? :A) Rock :B) Country :C) Pop :D) Indie 4) What movie genre do you like the most? :A) Action :B) Romantic :C) Sci-Fi :D) Horror 5) For some unknown reason, class has been canceled. What would you do now? :A) Go read a book :B) Go play some Capture The Flag with friends :C) Go draw your next masterpiece :D) Go meet up with your friends in preparation for the biggest prank ever. ---- Background Questions (required at all times) 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Victoria, growing up as royalty and one of the youngest in her family, basically has been able to entertain herself in an empty room since she could walk. The young girl is incredibly intelligent, and thinks and speaks in a very tactical way. She can figure out what people are thinking just by their tone, and prefers to remain silent unless directly addressed. Victoria will answer to Tori, but beyond that, she won't answer to anything unless you're one of her family or father's best friends'. She has a feeling that she would go into Sleipnir, which is the equal of Ravenclaw, due to her intelligence and her very quick wit. However, her wit only comes out when she's around her family and close friends. She's a gentle girl, and tries to do what is best for everyone in the end. Victoria, despite being royalty, actually loves to get down and dirty to fight for what she thinks and/or knows is right. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Owen Connor was a former British magical orphan, who was a werewolf. It was during one of his summers when he was adopted by the Norwegian Royal Family, becoming a royal... He was second-in-line, just following after his adoptive cousin, Lisbeth Ostberg. As he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he met Lillian, a Ravenclaw in the year beneath him. One thing led to another, and after both had graduated, he proposed to her in King's Cross Station, in front of the Hogwarts Express. Lillian was shocked, and soon agreed. They were married a year later despite the fangirls trying to get Owen's attention, and soon moved to the Oslo Royal Palace, taking the titles and positions of Prince and Princess of Norway. Over time, Lisbeth took the throne of Norway, and Owen and Lillian became the next-in-line for the throne. It was during this time that they became parents for the first time. Over the next years, two more kids came along before Victoria Elizabeth Connor entered the world on January 17th, 2041. Victoria, well, being the youngest suited her. She could easily entertain herself in an empty room and rarely caused trouble for her parents and nanny. It was during one of the many council sessions her aunt held that her magic manifested. Through a series of incidents in the back hallways, Victoria somehow sent her school books flying away from her during a little crying fest, and not wanting to do her school that day. The news came out at dinner of her magical outburst. She's looking forward to joining at Durmstrang alongside her siblings. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Victoria Connor is modeled by Alissa Skovbye. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters! Also, Muggle-Borns are under the guise of being Half-Blood or Pure-Blood, remember that.) Half-Blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you are limited on how many exotic chars you may have.) None. 6) What year is your character in? Incoming First. ---- Out of Character Questions (required at all times.) 1) Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character. :B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Sleipnir or Valkyrie. Take your pick c: Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Category:Student Sorted